


Shoulda Known Better

by skarletfyre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ambiguous Factions, Battlefield Quickie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarletfyre/pseuds/skarletfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer is dragged away from his post, and he does not appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is the first tf2 thing i've written that doesn't feature Medic at all isn't that cool
> 
> also i tried to leave it pretty ambiguous about who's on what team? so could be cross-faction, could be same-faction. whichever you prefer.

“Quiet.”

“ _Mmph!”_

“I said be quiet, _petit._ Only a moment longer.”

The Spy's grip on his wrist was vice-like, twisting it up behind his back, using the leverage to shove him forward. The man's other gloved hand was clamped firmly over his mouth, and the Engineer had half a mind to start biting fingers if he didn't start getting answers.

Spy pushed him into one of the abandoned outbuildings, barely more than a rundown shack, and kicked the door shut behind them. As soon as he was let go, Engineer rounded on him. The room was dark, but there was enough light for him to see that Spy was dragging a crate in front of the door, providing a weak barricade.

“What in Sam Hill are you doing?” Engineer snapped, grabbing the man's arm. As soon as he made contact, he found himself being pushed again, shoved until his back hit the far away with a dull thud. At once, Spy's mouth was at his throat.

“Oh, fer-” Engineer let out a grunt as Spy's thigh wedged itself between his own, teeth scraping at the edge of his jaw. _“Now?”_

“You've been working so hard today,” Spy hummed by his ear, gloved hands smoothing down his broad chest. “You deserve a break, don't you think?”

Outside, very close by, something exploded.

“We're in the middle of a damn war, Spy,” Engie said, stubbornly ignoring the warm hand rubbing at the front of his overalls. “This is no time to be foolin' around.”

“We'll have to be fast then,” Spy murmured, ignoring him in turn, sucking a dark mark into a patch of his neck, just above his collar. Right where it would be visible, and difficult to hide. The damn fool.

Engineer put both hands to the Spy's chest and shoved, only to grab ahold of the man and spin him around. He pushed Spy's arm up behind his back, reversing their earlier position. Spy gasped, but didn't fight him. He pushed his hips back, leaving no uncertain terms about his goal here.

Engineer clapped a hand to his ass and squeezed.

“This what you're after?” he growled, letting go and rucking up the back of Spy's shirt and jacket. “In the middle'a battle, on the hottest day of the damn year, and this is what you want?”

Spy was panting already, trying to turn his head enough to look over his shoulder. Engineer avoided his obvious attempts at eye contact. He focused instead on twisting the man's arm higher up his back with one hand, reaching around to tug at his belt with the other.

“You got a lotta nerve,” Engineer continued, yanking the belt open, not even bothering with the buttons to Spy's trousers as he pushed them down his hips, listening to the Frenchman hiss as the zipper scraped over his half-hard cock. “Comin' to me like this. Draggin' me in here for a quick fuck, because you're too damn impatient to wait for another twenty minutes. Some of us have _jobs_ to do, Spy.”

He ground himself against the Spy's bare ass, his own growing erection still covered by the rough denim of his overalls. Spy made a high, tight sound in his throat that shot straight down to Engineer's groin.

“You got something for me to work with?” he asked, trying to keep the breathlessness out of his voice, “Or are you expectin' me to walk all the way back to my post for some engine grease?”

“Pocket,” Spy gasped. Engineer reached for his right side. “Other pocket.”

There was a little bottle of lube – the fruity, proper stuff that wasn't sold in any store within a hundred mile radius. The bastard had bought it special. Probably had it shipped in. Put in a goddamn requisition for it.

Engie yanked Spy's trapped hand, moving it from his behind his back to put it up against the wall next to the man's head. He did the same with the other, making it plain that they were to stay there, before twisting open the cap and shaking a good bit of lube onto the fingers of his gloved hand. He didn't even try to warm the stuff before reaching down, working one slick finger inside. Spy keened. Engineer stopped.

“You keep your mouth shut,” he warned, his voice dark in the way they both liked. “You make another sound and I'm gonna quit and leave you here with your pants around your knees for someone else to find, understand?”

Spy nodded vigorously. Engineer saw the way he caught his lower lip between his teeth, a safeguard to keep himself quiet.

Taking as much time as he dared, he worked another finger in alongside the other, keeping an ear out for voices or approaching footsteps. This little shack was pretty out of the way, but that didn't guarantee that it'd remain undisturbed. They couldn't stay here long. But that didn't mean they had to rush all the way through the whole thing, either.

With three of Engie's thick fingers inside of him, the Spy was a damn wreck. Panting and sweating, barely able to stand upright with his legs shaking under him the way they were. His hands were balled into tight fists against the wall, clenching and unclenching every time those fingers pushed into him.

“You oughta see yourself,” Engie muttered, curling his fingers cruelly, watching the way the Spy's mouth fell open in a silent cry. “Ass stickin' out like a whore. Waitin' to be fucked like one. You ready to get this over with so we can get back to work, or are you gonna waste my time some more?”

Spy shook his head, pressing greedily back into his fingers. Oh, he was ready alright.

Engineer pulled the digits out of him, wiping them off down the leg of overalls before reaching for Spy's front again.

He grabbed the buckle of Spy's belt and pulled it out of the loops in one quick tug. Grudgingly rising to his tip-toes, he grabbed the man's wrists and held them together, looping the belt around and tightening it securely. It was always safer, keeping a Spy's hands where he could see them. It made him feel better. And the little noise Spy made when he did it made him feel something as well.

He unclipped the front of his overalls and let them fall around his ankles before reaching for the lube again. He took his time slicking himself up, making Spy stand there and wait for him.

Engie stepped into him and grabbed his hips, pulling him down to a more convenient height. He kept one hand on Spy's hip, using the other to guide the thick head of his cock to the slick, waiting entrance.

Spy quickly stifled a cry as the Engineer filled him in one smooth stroke, only to pull out almost immediately. He slammed back in and repeated the action, again and again.

“Said this was gonna be fast,” Engineer grunted, taking hold of Spy's hips with both hands again. “Shouldn't have been away from my post this long. Shouldn't've let you drag me in here.”

He increased the pace, loving the hushed little chokes Spy was making to keep himself quiet like he was told to.

“Shoulda stayed where I'm s'posed to,” Engie said, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Lord, he hoped they would. “Should be out there, doin' my damn job, 'stead of bein' in here doin' _you.”_

Spy made a sound that was dangerously close to a moan, turning his head to press his face into his arm.

“Do you have any idea how much _work_ it is to do what I do?” Engineer asked, snapping his hips, reasonably certain that the continuous gunfire would cover the sound of their skin slapping together. “Out there in this heat, puttin' up sentries to hold points, buildin' dispensers to make life easier for th' rest'a you damn fools. Tryin' to keep snakes like _you_ from undoin' all that hard work every time I turn my back.”

He reached around Spy's front, wrapping his bare hand roughly around the man's dripping cock. Spy jolted, pushing back toward him just as he thrust in, and let out a sweet little whine that made Engie's toes curl in his boots.

“Bet I'll have to start all over once I'm through with you,” Engie said, panting slightly, jerking Spy in time with his thrusts. “Build everything from scratch. You know how long that takes? You know how much time you're makin' me waste, railin' into you like this?”

Spy's fingers were scrabbling ineffectively at the wall. Hunched as he was, knees bent and hips pushed back, there was nowhere for him to go. He rocked helpless between Engineer's body and the wall. Engie could see now that he was biting down on the sleeve of his own jacket, eyes squeezed tight shut, a gorgeous blush spread all over the tops of his cheeks just where the mask didn't cover.

“Look at you,” he growled. “You're a big goddamn mess, makin' my job harder'n it needs to be.”

Engie spread his legs a bit wider, adjusting his posture, fucking roughly up into the trapped man. He was close, god, they both were. Spy's cock was slick with precum in his grasp, and there was a pressure building white-hot in the bottom of his stomach, little sparks of pleasure disrupting the rhythm of his thrusts. He redoubled his grip on Spy's waist, knowing for sure he'd be leaving bruises now.

“Shoulda known better,” he panted, picking up the pace as he neared the edge of his release, pulling Spy back onto him. “Minute you showed up, I shoulda known. Shoulda know better'n to get mixed up with a god – damn – _Spy!”_

His last thrusts were deep and vicious, slamming into Spy as he came, groaning long and low as the other man finally lost control of his voice and cried out. God _damn_ that was a sweet sound.

They rode it out together. Hips jerking weakly, hearts hammering in their chests. Breaths too raw and ragged to allow for any sort of coherent speech. Not that either of them had anything to say.

Engie waited for the sparks to stop firing behind his eyes before straightening up and pulling out. He bent down and pulled up his overalls, fishing around in the pockets for a rag to clean himself up with. He passed it to Spy when he was through, who took it with a shaking hand.

“ _Merci,”_ he mumbled faintly. Engineer grunted in response.

“I'm going back to work,” he said, clipping his clothes back into place. “And I don't wanna see you again til the end bell sounds, that clear?”

“Clear,” Spy said, trying to wriggle his hands free. Engineer took pity on him and stepped forward, untying the belt from around his wrists. Spy simply nodded his thanks, and he nodded right back.

He shoved the crate away from the door and took a peek around outside, making sure the coast was clear before slipping out and jogging back toward his post. He didn't spare the Spy a backward glance.

 


End file.
